El hijo de las estrellas
by Zir Agron regresa
Summary: Una chica solitaria está buscando con desesperación el amor, la compañía y el afecto. Al perder la oportunidad de su vida, se dio cuenta de que en el mundo no había nadie que le pudiera dar el afecto y la compañía que ella necesitaba, pero un día, luego de la boda de la amiga que le quitó la oportunidad de su vida, aparecerá alguien que le hará ver que nunca estará sola: su ángel.


**No tenía nada que hacer y una vuelta que estaba en el gimnasio se me ocurrió esta alocada idea.**

**Bueno, esto es un escrito algo "raro", podrán ver que tiene ciertos aspectos dramáticos, y otros aspectos de la película que están algo cambiados.**

**Como en "Feliz Carnaval", la historia es "M" por presentar violencia fuerte y aquellas escenas de "romance húmedo" que al público tanto les divierte. Podemos incluir torturas, llantos, angustia, abusos y mucho dolor, tanto emocional como físico.**

**Espero que les guste romperse la cabeza en el monitor, porque esto será bastante largo.**

**Y bueno… para las personas que no entienden voy a advertirles otra vez:**

_**Esta historia contiene escenas de torturas, asesinatos, sangre, violencia, abusos, sexo, dolor, angustia, etc.**_

_**Pero una historia de full sufrimiento se vuelve muy pesada, por lo que también encontrarán escenas de humor, amor, afecto y esas escenas románticas y llenas de sentimientos puros (o quizás no…).**_

**Y bueno, espero que se diviertan y que les guste.**

**Al final de este capítulo tengo una petición a Dark Kazoo, así que si la lees ojalá pudieras hacer lo que te pediré allí.**

* * *

**El hijo de las estrellas.**

_**Es hora de hacer historia…**_

Cuando Perla se había enterado de que Chen había elegido a María como esposa su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos. Pasó noches llorando y odiando a su mejor amiga por haberle robado "accidentalmente" al macho al que ella le había echado el ojo.

No soportaba la idea de tener que seguir volando sola por el mundo en busca de alguien igual a ella: mismas características, mismas plumas y con la misma necesidad de afecto por alguien del sexo opuesto.

Ella soñaba que algún día alguien caería desde el cielo para darle la felicidad que ella tanto quería y necesitaba. Todos los días les pedía a sus amigas y amigos que sea avisada por si en algún momento veían a alguien completamente azul al igual que ella. El único aviso que había recibido fue hace mucho tiempo cuando apareció Chen en la selva, pero María se había adelantado y cuando Perla había llegado a encontrarse con él, descubrió que ambos ya estaban tomados de las alas, lo que significaba que era tarde.

Pasaron los días, semanas y meses, y ningún otro aviso llegó a Perla. Tal vez Chen era realmente el último macho de su especie, lo que significaba que ella nunca podría tener crías puras. No quería mantener relaciones con ningún otro macho que no sea completamente azul al igual que ella, quería a uno que fuera especial, que sea su "príncipe azul".

* * *

Una solitaria tarde de vuelo por la selva Perla vio a María hablando con Eva.

"¡Que alegría!" – exclamó Eva – "¡María, te vas a casar, oh, no me voy a perder tu boda ni loca!"

"Sí, que locura, ¿verdad?" – le dijo María con expresión contenta.

"¿Locura?" – Eva estaba confundida – "¡Claro que no, María, estás en la perfecta edad para casarte y tener crías!"

"Lo sé, es que… ha sido tan rápido que-" – María se interrumpió a sí misma al ver a Perla acercándose – "¡Eh, Perla!"

"Hola" – saludó ella – "¿Escuché algo de una boda?"

María y Eva compartieron una mirada de preocupación, pero en el fondo sabían que algún día tendrían que decirle lo de la boda.

"Bueno…" – murmuró Eva, y María la interrumpió.

"Yo se lo digo" – dijo ella – "Perla, ven, vamos a hablar un momento" – le tocó el hombro a su amiga, cuya expresión no mostraba ningún sentimiento de emoción o curiosidad.

Caminaron entre los árboles en silencio. Ambas sabían que desde la aparición de Chen se habían distanciado mucho. María tenía conocimiento de los celos de su querida amiga Perla, por eso nunca le hablaba de él cuando estaban juntas, pero era hora de informarle de lo que iba a suceder.

"Perla, me voy a casar" – le dijo María directamente, y pudo ver el cambio en la expresión de su amiga.

"¿Ah, sí?" – disimuló Perla, quien estaba muy alterada – "Que linda noticia"

"Pensé que tal vez tú y yo deberíamos hablar un poco, últimamente ya ni nos vemos, ¿seguimos siendo las mejores amigas, verdad?" – preguntó María, y Perla tardó en dar su respuesta, como si lo estuviera dudando – "¿Perla?"

"No lo sé" – el tono de voz de su respuesta demostró que estaba siendo sincera – "Últimamente ya no sé si seguir manteniendo amistades, me di cuenta que solo te hacen daño"

"¡Pero… no puede ser que no quieras tener amistades, estarías sola toda la vida!" – exclamó María.

"¿No te parece que he estado en esa situación por mucho tiempo? Ya me acostumbré" – Perla subió el tono de voz.

"Escondiéndote no vas a solucionar tu problema, necesitar salir y mostrarte, solo así dejarás de estar sola" – dijo María en respuesta.

"Yo solo quería alguien que me haga sentir querida, alguien con quien poder tener crías y con quien poder mantener un romance" – murmuró ella – "Y por fin alguien había aparecido, alguien igual a mí, pero tú llegaste antes que yo"

"¿Así que el problema es conmigo y no con Chen?" – le preguntó María, ofendida.

Perla, en lugar de responder, se hizo a un lado y voló de vuelta de vuelta a casa sin siquiera despedirse.

"¡Ay, que testaruda!" – chilló María, y también se dirigió a su casa muy enojada.

* * *

Perla llegó a su hogar, entró al hueco y no paró de llorar hasta que comenzó el atardecer.

Odió a María y a Chen por su rápido progreso como pareja, lo que indicaba que el lazo que los unía era bastante fuerte. Odió a Eva por no consolarla, odió a Nico y a Pedro por no intentar subirle el ánimo, pero sobretodo mientras lloraba odió a María por haberle robado esa oportunidad.

Perla se quedó dormida y soñó con aquél día que tanto quería olvidar.

* * *

"¡Perla, Perla!" – la llamaba Eva – "¡Te tengo una buena noticia!"

"¿Qué?" – quiso saber Perla, ansiosa.

"¿Qué crees? ¡Acabo de ver a otro pájaro completamente azul, igual a ti!" – contestó, y luego de respirar un poco agregó – "¡Es macho!"

"¿Igual a mí? ¿Macho? ¿Por dónde lo viste?" – se apresuró a preguntar a la vez que preparaba sus alas para volar a toda velocidad.

"Sigue esa dirección y lo encontrarás muy pronto" – respondió Eva, y señaló con un ala hacia dónde su amiga debía dirigirse.

"¡Oh, que emoción!" – exclamó Perla, preparada para volar – "¡Gracias, Eva, realmente te lo agradezco!" – agregó, y antes de que Eva pudiera responder ella ya había despegado a toda velocidad para encontrarse con aquél nuevo muchacho del vecindario, que, para la emoción de Perla, era igual a ella.

Eva no mintió, pues en cinco minutos Perla divisó a lo lejos a un pájaro totalmente azul parado sobre una rama, como aguardando algo, probablemente a que alguien venga a darle la bienvenida.

"_Veamos…" _– pensó ella, aterrizando y escondiéndose detrás de unos arbustos para observarlo más detalladamente – _"Ah… este sujeto me pone las plumas de punta y me hace levantar la cola… es un señor galán" _– observó sus fuertes alas, sus patas cuyas garras brillaban y su rostro, en cuya superficie se encontraban dos ojos azules gélidos.

Perdió la noción del tiempo, simplemente se quedó observándolo y admirándolo, pero en su interior estaba el temor. ¿Podría soportar el rechazo?

"Me voy a tomar un momentito para pensar qué decir" – se dijo Perla a sí misma y comenzó a caminar formando un pequeño círculo – "Hola, soy Perla, ¿cómo te llamas? ¿Ah, sí? ¡Tienes un nombre muy bonito! ¿Te gustan mis plumas? Na, eso suena estúpido" – se golpeó la frente varias veces, y de su cabeza prácticamente salía humo de tanto pensar. La verdad es que ella nunca se había preparado para hablar con un macho de su especie, nunca pensó que el momento llegaría, nunca realizó una preparación previa, no tenía experiencia ni tampoco era coqueta, atrevida y extrovertida como lo era su mejor amiga María, tal vez por eso siempre la admiró, por no ser tímida al tratar de socializar con pájaros del sexo opuesto – "¿Qué le puedo decir? No quiero quedar como una idiota frente a la oportunidad de mi vida, pero… ¿qué le digo? ¿Qué le pregunto? ¿Tal vez debería dejar que me vea y que sea él quien venga a hablarme?"

Pasaron unos pocos minutos, y Perla decidió salir de su escondite para ver si aquél extraño se fijaba en ella, pero ni siquiera notó su presencia. Se sintió ignorada.

"_Pero… ¿por qué no se fija en mí? ¿No soy atractiva? ¿Tal vez debería alzar más mi cola para captar su atención? ¿O simplemente no me vio?"_

Ella alzó sus alas para intentar captar su atención, no se atrevía a abrir el pico para hablar por el ridículo temor a que no le gustara su voz.

"_¿Qué hago?" _– pensaba ella – _"¿Le hablo, no le hablo, le hablo, no le hablo?"_

Dejó pasar unos minutos más. El macho azul seguía en esa rama mirando permanentemente hacia la misma dirección en la que estuvo mirando todo ese tiempo. Definitivamente estaba aguardando algo.

"_¿Le hablo, no le hablo?" _– seguía pensando a Perla – _"Le hablo" _– se dijo a sí misma, decidida y cansada de seguir esperando allí como una idiota.

Caminó hasta el árbol en donde estaba el muchacho y voló hasta la rama, aterrizando silenciosamente detrás él.

"_Bueno… ¿y ahora?" _– pensó ella – _"Primero que nada me tengo que presentar…"_

Y entonces repentinamente el macho se dio media vuelta y la vio.

"Amh… hola" – saludó Perla con una sonrisa tímida.

"¡Eh, hola!" – lo saludó él con buena onda – "¡Mira, también eres igual a mí!"

"Sí, así es" – dijo ella, y disimuló una risita – "¿Eres…?"

"Chen" – contestó el macho y le hizo una elegante reverencia – "¿Tú eres…?"

"Perla" – contestó ella, y Chen abrió bastante los ojos, como admirándola – "Eres nuevo por aquí, ¿no es así?"

"Así es, ¿y te digo algo, Perla? ¡Es una muy grata sorpresa encontrarme con otra linda pajarita de mi especie!" – dijo Chen, y Perla se ruborizó bastante.

"¿Realmente crees que soy linda?" – preguntó ella acercándose hasta tocarle el ala, y entonces se quedó perpleja al analizar lo que Chen había dicho – "Un momento, ¿dijiste que también habías encontrado a otra chica igual a nosotros?"

"Sí, así es" – contestó Chen – "De hecho creo que viene a verme aquí ahora"

"Oh… eso es… genial…" – murmuró Perla – "Entonces… ¿cómo se llama la otra?"

"Si mal no recuerdo, María" – respondió, y Perla sintió que la apuñalaban en el corazón y, antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa, apareció María volando muy rápido.

"¡Ah, María, por fin has llegado!" – exclamó Chen, e inmediatamente caminó al lado de ella para recibirla.

"Sí, disculpa la demora" – dijo ella en respuesta, y entonces vio a Perla. Por el cambio en su expresión se podía deducir que María no estaba muy contenta de verla ahí conversando con Chen.

"¡Mira, María, he conocido a otra igual a nosotros, no somos los únicos! ¿No es increíble?" – exclamó Chen muy alegre. A Perla le cayó bien este nuevo miembro del vecindario, le parecía un sujeto buena onda y muy galán.

"Sí, Chen, es genial, de hecho ella es mi amiga, Perla" – dijo María en respuesta, y Chen sonrió aún más.

"¡Ah, pero qué buena noticia, así que ahora que todos somos amigos podremos divertirnos y conocernos mejor!" – la alegría de Chen parecía infinita, y Perla se rió bastante.

"Si, exactamente" – comentó María, y luego de tomar el ala de Chen dijo: "He encontrado un hueco que te vendrá muy bien cerca de aquí, acompáñame a verlo y de paso podremos conocernos más"

"Excelente idea, ve adelantándote, necesito estirar mis alas un minuto" – dijo Chen en respuesta, y entonces María, luego de guiñarle un ojo, salió volando hacia el hueco que quería mostrarle.

Perla se sintió muy mal. Al parecer María se había adelantado. Se sentía como un obstáculo entre la futura relación entre María y Chen, pues ella se había dado cuenta de que entre los dos ya había una atracción. Se dio media vuelta y se preparó para marcharse, pero entonces la voz de Chen la obligó a detenerse.

"Perla" – la llamó él.

"¿Sí?"

"Por tu mirada y tu expresión y por cómo pensabas en qué decirme pude notar que has estado sola durante mucho tiempo" – dijo, y Perla se sintió muy avergonzada.

"No es nada, estoy bien"

"No, no lo estás" – la interrumpió y tomó sus alas – "Lamento decirte que yo no puedo dejar a María con el corazón roto para estar contigo, pero quiero que sepas que a partir de hoy puedes pedirme lo que sea cuando sea que lo necesites, es para compensártelo todo, ¿entendiste?"

"¿Lo que sea?" – quiso saber ella, bastante triste, pero también algo feliz.

"Lo que sea" – repitió Chen, y le dio un beso en la mejilla – "Seamos amigos, no quiero que te sientas sola en este mundo, no creo que te lo merezcas"

"Gracias" – dijo ella, y se despidieron.

* * *

Para Perla ese día fue uno de los más tristes. Había perdido una excelente oportunidad, y lo peor, se la había quitado su mejor amiga. Pero… ¿por qué la culpaba a ella?

"_Si tal vez no hubiera perdido tanto tiempo pensando en qué le podría haber dicho… si tal vez no hubiera sido tan tímida, si no le hubiera temido tanto al rechazo en este momento quizás Chen y yo seríamos pareja" _– pensaba ella, muy dolida en el interior – _"Se aproxima la época de reproducción y yo a esta edad sigo estando soltera… ¿Qué dirán mis amigas cuando se enteren que sigo sin pareja? ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Qué podría hacer?"_

En el fondo sabía que la única amiga que no se reiría de ella por su situación, además de María, era Eva.

Y entonces se quedó allí. Lloró por un rato más y luego por la depresión cayó rendida ante el sueño.

* * *

**A la mañana siguiente…**

Perla abrió sus ojos y dio un largo bostezo. Tenía los ojos llorosos y se sentía decaída.

"_Necesito… ¿qué es lo que necesito?" _– se preguntó.

Pensó que tal vez debería dejar de pensar y salir a darse una ducha, ya que después de tanto llorar estaba empapada y, por ende, sus plumas estaban muy desprolijas.

Se apresuró a llegar al lago para darse ese tan deseado baño, siempre tratando de no ser vista en ese estado tan patético: con la cara roja de tanto llanto llorar y un aspecto muy desprolijo. Al llegar, vio que para su suerte el lugar estaba vacío.

Una vez duchada y de vuelta en su perfecto estado, voló rápidamente hacia el club de sus amigos Nico y Pedro, tal vez ellos y sus alocadas ideas le puedan venir de ayuda, aunque, siendo sinceros, pedir ideas a un par de tontos tendría como respuesta ideas algo locas. Pero tal vez eso era lo que ella necesitaba: locura.

Cuando llego a la verdulería cercana al establecimiento de baile, pudo ver que en los alrededores de la entrada al club estaban varias aves que jamás había visto.

"_Nuevos amantes del baile, supongo…" _– pensó ella y, al pasar frente a ellos, vio que la estaban observando con ganas.

Una vez dentro del lugar, pudo ver que todo estaba apagado, parecía un cementerio.

"¡Nico, Pedro! ¿Están aquí?" – los llamó Perla – "¿Chicos?"

"¡No esperábamos encontrarte por aquí a esta hora, señorita Perla!" – dijo una voz por detrás de ella y, al darse vuelta, estaba Pedro junto a Nico.

"¡Eh, chicos, que alegría me da verlos!" – exclamó Perla y fue a abrazarlos.

"Oh… que me abraces me pone muy feliz…" – le susurró Pedro, ruborizado.

"No digas tonterías" – le dijo ella, riéndose – "¿Cómo les va? ¡Hace mucho no nos vemos!"

"Bien, supongo" - respondieron

"¿Y qué me cuentan?"

"Amh… ¿seguimos siendo tus ídolos?" – le preguntó Nico.

"¡Pero claro que sí!" – exclamó Perla – "Son buenos amigos y unos excelentes artistas, ¡son unos genios!"

"¿Si te decimos que ya no somos los dueños del club seguiremos siendo tus ídolos?" – quiso saber Pedro, y la expresión de Perla se transfiguró casi al instante.

"¿Pero qué dices?"

"Hicimos un concurso" – dijo Pedro.

"¿De qué se trataba y cuál era el premio?" – le preguntó Perla, impaciente por saber la respuesta.

"Bueno, como Nico y yo somos los reyes del canto y del baile hicimos un concurso para ver si algún otro dúo dinámico sería capaz de derrotarnos" – dijo Nico, y luego siguió Pedro.

"Todo iba bien, habíamos humillado a decenas de parejas pero entonces llegaron ellos…"

"¿Quiénes ellos?" – quiso saber Perla.

"Braulio y Prue" – respondieron ellos.

"¿Braulio y Prue? ¿Y esos quiénes son?"

"Es el dúo que logró vencernos" – dijo Pedro.

"¡Tenías que verlo, eran increíbles!" – siguió Nico, algo decepcionado de sí mismo – "¡No pudimos hacer nada para pararlos!"

"Pero… ¿se acuerdan de María?" – les preguntó Perla, algo enfadada por mencionarla.

"¿La chica con el pecho prominente? Pues claro, no podría olvidar esas curvas" – respondió Nico, y Perla se sintió aún peor, pues sus amigos nunca le habían dicho algo por sus curvas. Tal vez tenían temor a ofenderla, o tal vez no era atractiva, lo que ella más temía.

"Bueno, María se va a casar la semana que viene, y seguramente querrá festejarlo aquí en el club, ¿cómo lo podrá hacer si ustedes ya no son los dueños?" – tal vez Perla odiaba a María en este momento, pero eso no quiere decir que sea una mala amiga, después de todo, ella tenía razón, Perla debía cambiar y abrirse un poco.

"Buena pregunta, tendríamos que hablar con Braulio y Prue" – dijo Nico, y Pedro se quedó pensando.

"O podríamos atarlos a un tronco y dejarlos allí hasta que termine la fiesta" – murmuró él.

"Vamos, no seamos violentos, tiene que haber una mejor solución que que no sea atarlos a un tronco"

"Yo solo decía" – dijo Pedro en defensa propia – "Por si no se nos ocurre otra cosa, las sogas están en la parte de atrás del club, sólo avísenme e iré a buscarlas"

"Vamos, seamos pacíficos, iremos a hablar con ellos" – insistió Perla.

"De acuerdo, estamos detrás de ti" – dijo el dúo, y caminaron hacia la oficina del club, que era donde Nico y Pedro organizaban los eventos de todas las noches.

"¿Y qué me pueden decir de Braulio? ¿Es alguien interesante?" – quiso saber ella.

"No creo que el muchacho te interese, es un mujeriego" – contestó Pedro.

"Eso es todo lo que necesito saber" – murmuró, y entonces llegaron a la puerta de la oficina.

"Seguro que están aquí adentro" – dijo Nico.

"¿Y qué esperamos? ¡Entremos!" – exclamó ella y abrió la puerta para encontrarse con una de las escenas más incomodas que ha visto en su vida. Prue estaba sobre la mesa de la oficina gimiendo muy fuerte con Braulio, cuya cabeza estaba entre sus piernas abiertas.

"¡Ah, Braulio, Prue, les había dicho que esta habitación era sagrada para el samba, no para el sexo oral!" – gritó Pedro, indignado.

"¿Qué hacen aquí, perdedores? ¡Les dije que tenían que largarse!" – bramó Braulio, que era un guacamayo escarlata.

"¿Quién es?" – preguntó Prue con lujuria en su voz. Ella era una guacamaya azul y amarilla.

"Tu cierra el pico, puta" – le dijo Nico a Prue – "¿Cómo se atreven a faltarnos el respeto así, Braulio? ¡Se suponía que éramos de los rivales que se respetan!"

"El lugar es mío ahora, pequeñín, puedo hacer lo que quiero" – dijo Braulio en respuesta, y Perla notó que Nico apretaba sus garras en señal de enojo – "Y si quiero acostarme con Prue en esta oficina, lo haré un millón de veces, ¿entendido?"

"Pero este club es muy importante aquí en Río de Janeiro" – le dijo Perla – "¿Convertirás este lugar tan genial en un burdel lleno de orgías salvajes con aroma a incienso y a sexo?"

"Pero que chica con mente brillante, estaba pensando en hacer de este lugar un lugar lleno de chicas hermosas, pero lo del burdel también es una buena idea" – le dijo Braulio – "¿Cómo te llamas, nena?" – le preguntó, y le tocó el trasero.

"¡Aléjate, idiota!" – le gritó Perla y luego de abofetearlo, lo empujó lejos de ella.

"¿A tu novia Prue no le molesta que andes manoseando a otras hembras frente a ella?" – le preguntó Pedro, aún más indignado por lo que Braulio le hizo a su amiga.

"No le molesta en absoluto, ¿verdad, Prue?" – le preguntó Braulio, y su novia negó con la cabeza.

"Vamos, Braulio, deja de hablar con tus amigos y ven aquí" – le dijo Prue, y por la ausencia de la lengua de su novio entre medio de sus piernas procedió a masturbarse.

"¿Por lo menos puedes dejar que festejemos la boda de mi amiga en este lugar sin que hagas algo estúpido?" – le preguntó Perla.

"Una boda, ¿huh?" – Braulio se quedó pensando – "Con una condición"

"¿Cuál condición?" – quiso saber Nico – "Más te vale que no sea una estupidez"

"No tendrá nada que ver contigo, zopenco" – le respondió Braulio – "Tú" – señaló a Perla.

"¿Yo?" – preguntó ella, confundida.

"Tendremos un trío" – dijo Braulio, y Perla dejó caer el pico – "Yo, tú y Prue, o de otro modo tendrán que buscarse otro lugar"

"Bien, de acuerdo" – respondió Perla y Nico y Pedro se volvieron locos.

"¡Perla! ¿Pero qué estás haciendo?"

"Dame un momento, Braulio, llevaré a mis amigos fuera de esta habitación para que podamos empezar con el trío, ¿de acuerdo?" – le preguntó ella.

"Sabía que dentro de ti estaba la hembra desesperada por sexo, tienes un minuto" – le dijo Braulio y entonces siguió dándole sexo oral a Prue, quien chilló de placer.

**Fuera de la habitación…**

"¡Te has vuelto loca! ¿Qué crees que haces? ¿Un trío con ese idiota y su novia puta? ¿De verdad?" – el dúo se volvió loco.

"Pedro, Nico, traigan las sogas, los ataremos para que no interfieran en nuestros planes, ¿de acuerdo?" – le dijo ella, y escuchó la voz de Braulio llamándola desde adentro.

"Ah… ya entiendo tu plan, es perfecto, pero hay un problema, las sogas están en la parte detrás, pero no sabemos exactamente su ubicación" – dijo Pedro, sintiéndose como un idiota.

"Estás bromeando, ¿verdad?" – Perla empezó a tener miedo.

"No" – contestó Nico – "Pero descuida, la encontraremos antes de que… bueno… ya sabes lo que pasará ahí adentro…"

"Nico, Pedro… soy virgen…" – informó ella, y Nico y Pedro tragaron saliva.

"¿Eres virgen? ¿Y por qué te arriesgaste a hacer un trato con Braulio? ¿Estás demente?" – Perla se sintió como una niña al estar siendo regañada por sus amigos.

"Porque he sido una pésima amiga con María, yo solo quería arreglarlo todo, pero creo que las cosas se hicieron más complicadas" – murmuró Perla, casi llorando y con miedo a perder su virginidad con alguien a quien ella no amaba.

"Tranquila, Perla, te prometo por mi honor y el de Nico que encontraremos esas sogas y te salvaremos, ¿de acuerdo?" – dijo Pedro, y por la forma en que lo había dicho, Perla sabía que no estaba bromeando.

"¡Hey, ya pasó el minuto que tenías!" – gritó Braulio desde adentro, y Perla logró escuchar los gemidos de placer de Prue.

"Dense prisa, ¿sí?" – les rogó Perla al dúo dinámico.

"Haremos todo lo posible" – respondieron los dos – "¡Vamos!"

Nico y Pedro salieron disparados por el pasillo hacia la parte de atrás del club.

Perla tragó saliva y prácticamente estaba temblando del miedo. Sea lo que sea lo que le esperaba dentro de la oficina del club, sabía que sería horrible. Le rezó a las estrellas por su seguridad y su bienestar, pues ahora estaba entrando en el mismo infierno. Al entrar en la habitación pudo detectar el fuerte aroma de Prue al estar siendo estimulada. Pudo ver que parte de la superficie de la pequeña mesa de la oficina estaba empapada con sus flujos.

"Me alegra que hayas venido a unirte a la fiesta" – le dijo Braulio, y se acercó a ella.

"Hazle lo que me hiciste a mí" – le dijo Prue, quien seguía recostada sobre la mesa y estaba masturbándose.

"¿Quieres que te haga eso, chiquita?" – le preguntó Braulio a Perla mientras la manoseaba.

"Trata de no ser tan asqueroso, por favor" – le dijo ella con repugnancia, y Braulio se rió bastante fuerte.

"El trato no decía nada sobre eso" – dicho esto Braulio le agarró el cuello a Perla y la echó al suelo, acostándose sobre ella – "Voy a hacer lo que quiera contigo, y no hay nada que puedas hacer, ya que no creo que quieras arruinarle la boda a tu amiga, ¿no es así?"

"Tengo que pedirte algo" – murmuró Perla y Prue, quien seguía estimulándose con sus alas, se puso a escucharla.

"¿Pedirme un favor antes de hacerte mía? ¿Y qué puede ser?" – quiso saber Braulio.

"Soy virgen, así que… ¿podrías… tener cuidado?"

"¿Eres carne fresca? ¿Tener cuidado? ¿Aceptar un trato así siendo virgen?" – preguntó Braulio, y Prue no pudo estallar en risas – "Sin duda eres una puta en celo, desesperada por ser inseminada, ¿no es así?"

"¡No seas idiota, Braulio, no es virgen, destrózala!" – gritó Prue en pleno orgasmo.

"¡No estoy bromeando!" – rogó Perla, y al sentir que los flujos de Prue caían sobre su rostro no pudo evitar llorar – "Por favor…"

"Tranquila, novata, Braulio sabe qué hacer" – le dijo Prue, poniéndose de pie y arrodillándose junto a su prisionera – "Te va a doler mucho, y te saldrá mucha sangre pero… ¿qué más da? Algún día también tendrías que hacerlo con alguien, ¿no?"

"Exacto, no creas que por ser virgen escaparás de esta, putita" – le dijo Braulio.

Antes de que Perla pudiera contestar, Braulio la estaba besando, y ella pudo sentir el sabor que la parte íntima de Prue le había dejado impregnado en el pico. No pude evitar romper el beso y escupir la saliva.

"¿Qué te pasa? ¿No te gustan mis juguitos, pequeña?" – se burló Prue, y se rió junto a Braulio – "Braulio, tal vez deberías probar los suyos, no creo que sean tan deliciosos como los míos" – agregó, y le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro a Perla.

"Excelente idea, Prue" – Braulio estuvo de acuerdo – "Vamos, sostenla bien, que no se escape" – agregó, y se dirigió a las piernas de Perla, abriéndolas y mirando por primera vez su área de privacidad – "Tan inocente como un pollito durmiendo, ¿no?"

"¡No te atrevas, asqueroso!" – exclamó Perla, y dejó escapar un chillido ahogado al sentir que algo caliente y húmedo entraba dentro de ella – "¡No, por favor, no!"

"Te va a gustar, tranquila" – le dijo Prue, ahorcándola – "Tranquila, o te pego de nuevo, ¿entiendes, perra?"

"¿Cómo puedes estar de acuerdo con esto, Prue?" – le preguntó Perla, en medio de un intenso llanto – "¿Cómo puedes estar de acuerdo con arruinarle la vida a una chica inocente?"

"Buena pregunta" – le dijo Prue, y vio como Braulio introducía toda su lengua en la abertura de su prisionera, quien estaba chillando de terror – "Tal vez es porque no todos somos buenos, ¿entiendes, pequeña? Cometiste un grave error al venir aquí a enfrentarnos, ahora ya es tarde, ya eres nuestra, y nadie te va a poder salvar"

"¿Qué estás diciendo?" – quiso saber Perla, resistiéndose a la lengua de Braulio, y Prue le dio otro puñetazo, haciéndole sangrar el rostro.

"Quiero decir que tendrás suerte si sales viva de esta habitación, Braulio te va a destrozar" – contestó Prue, mirando la herida que le había ocasionado en el rostro de su prisionera – "Uy, eso dejará una marca muy fea en tu cara"

"Prue, ¿por qué no te diviertes con ella un poco? No quiero llevarme toda la diversión, sería injusto para ti" – le ofreció Braulio.

"Lo siento, cariño, no soy lesbiana" – dijo Prue en respuesta – "Aunque, tal vez ella si sea… o tal vez la obligue a serlo…" – murmuró, y se puso de pie sobre Perla, dejándole su parte íntima sobre el rostro – "Ya sabes que hacer, prisionera, y no hagas una estupidez, o te corto el cuello, ¿capisci?" **(Capisci: ¿entiendes?).**

"¿Ahora tú también quieres torturarme, Prue? ¿Por qué me haces esto?" – el llanto de Perla se hizo más fuerte.

"Primero que nada, nena, tú quisiste hacer esto para salvar la boda de tu amiga, tú te metiste sola en esto, y voy a aprovechar tu error" – respondió riéndose – "Realmente eres una idiota, ¡ahora procede, o dile adiós a tu cuello!" – gritó, y apretó sus garras contra el cogote de Perla, haciéndole sangrar un poco.

Perla no podía hacer nada, ya estaba totalmente sometida, y su vida estaba en juego… ¿cómo podría conocer al macho de su vida si la asesinaban antes? Se maldijo a sí misma, abrió su pico, sacó la lengua y comenzó a lamer la mojada parte íntima de su esclavista femenina, Prue.

"Oh…" – murmuró ella, cerrando los ojos y aflojando las patas – "Ya era hora de que comenzarás a colaborar, perra…"

"Perla, ¿nunca te corres?" – quiso saber Braulio, mirándola a los ojos – "Prue, levántate y deja que responda"

"Bueno" – se levantó de mala gana – "¡Respóndele, deprisa!" – exigió ella, y le golpeó el rostro de nuevo.

Pero Perla ya no podía hablar, estaba demasiado asustada como para decir algo.

Prue estaba por golpearla de nuevo, pero Braulio la detuvo.

"Siéntate y sigue divirtiéndote" – le dijo, y entonces Prue volvió a bajar su área privada hacia el pico de Perla – "Si no puedo hacer que se corra por las buenas, la obligaré por las malas" – agregó, y entonces acercó su miembro a la abertura de su prisionera para penetrarla por primera vez.

"Esto te va a doler, maldita" – le dijo Prue, riéndose muy fuerte.

Cuando el miembro de Braulio hizo contacto con la abertura de Perla, ella tensó su cuerpo, pero no pudo gritar porque Prue estaba apretando su abertura contra su pico y clavó sus garras en su cuello, impidiéndole respirar correctamente.

"Prepárate a ser destrozada, pequeña" – le dijo Braulio, y entonces un segundo antes de que la penetrara apareció un pájaro que agarró del cuello a Prue y que luego se arrojó sobre Braulio.

"¡Infelices!" – gritó una voz masculina – "¿Cómo se atreven a abusar así de mi amiga, eh?"

Luego de un par de ruidos fuertes, se escuchó otra cosa:

"¡La van a pagar muy caro, hijos de puta!" – gritó la misma voz.

A continuación se escucharon gritos, golpes, insultos y lamentos. Era una batalla.

"¡Desearán nunca haber nacido!" – bramó la voz masculina y, antes de poder escuchar otra cosa, Perla se desmayó.

* * *

Al recuperar la conciencia, Perla descubrió que seguía en el mismo lugar infernal en donde había ocurrido su pesadilla de ser prisionera de Braulio y Prue. Estaba en la misma sala con el mismo aroma a incienso y a sexo que esos dos pervertidos habían traído.

"_¿Ya estoy muerta…?" _– se preguntó – _"¿Ya me ha destrozado Braulio...?"_

"Me alegra que estés bien" – dijo una voz masculina, y Perla reconoció a Chen en la oscuridad de la sala, estaba sentado y la tenía con un ala por debajo de la espalda, la estuvo acunando todo el tiempo de su desmayo como si fuera alguna clase de superhéroe.

"Chen…" – susurró ella a la vez que sentía que se estaba muriendo – "Me siento tan… herida…"

"Shhh… no hables, tranquila… ya estás a salvo…" – le dijo Chen – "Oh, dios… estás muy lastimada, necesitas un médico…" – agregó, llorando – "Por favor… no te mueras…"

"Chen… ¿me voy a morir, verdad?" – le preguntó Perla – "Ya casi no puedo respirar… Prue… me lastimó el cuello…"

"Esos bastardos jamás volverán a lastimarte, te lo prometo" – murmuró Chen en medio de las lágrimas – "Ya me he encargado de esos dos, no volverán a hacerte daño…" – el tono de su voz cambió por la tristeza.

"Chen… me muero… me… muero…" – susurró ella, cuyos ojos estaban a punto de cerrarse – "Yo solo quería que tu boda con María sea esplendida…"

"¿Hiciste esto… por nosotros?" – le preguntó él, incrédulo – "¿Por qué hiciste tal cosa?"

"Quería ser una buena amiga… es todo… suena muy digno, ¿no?" – le dijo ella, y tosió mucha sangre.

"Sí… claro que sí…" – respondió Chen, y la abrazó con suavidad para no hacerle aún más daño – "No podría existir una amiga más leal y valiente que tú, Perla, eres la mejor"

"¿Mejor que María?" – quiso saber ella, y antes de que Chen pudiera responder Perla acercó su rostro para darle un beso – "¿Mejor que ella?"

"Yo… yo…" – murmuró Chen, a tan solo unos milímetros de que sus picos entren en contacto – "No puedo…" – alejó su rostro – "No puedo hacerlo… discúlpame…"

"Por favor… uno solo…" – le rogó ella y Chen, al ver que su amiga estaba muriendo lentamente, por lo menos debía concederle aquél deseo que ella tanto anhelaba. Y entonces, la besó.

Estuvieron así por un minuto entero y, al separarse, se miraron el uno al otro hasta que Perla cerró sus ojos y se quedó inmóvil.

"No sabes cuánto te voy a extrañar…" – le susurró Chen, y rompió a llorar mientras la abrazaba.

Pasaron quince minutos, y Pedro y Nico habían ingresado a la habitación.

"¿Sirvió de algo que te hayamos buscado, Chen?" – preguntaron, y Chen negó con la cabeza.

"Está muerta…" – murmuró – "¡Está muerta!" – se levantó furioso e hizo pedazos toda la oficina como un animal sediento de sangre – "¡Haré pagar a los que le hicieron esto a Perla! ¡Los haré sufrir!"

Salió de la oficina hecho un torbellino y fue hacia donde estaban Braulio y Prue, cuyas alas y picos estaban atadas.

"¡Mataron a mi amiga, degenerados y pervertidos!" – gritó Chen, y agarró del cuello a Prue, levantándola en el aire – "¡Ahora los voy a matar a ustedes, para que nunca más vuelvan a lastimar a nadie!" – dicho esto comenzó a ahorcarla con todas sus fuerzas – "¿Cómo pudieron llevarse a mi amiga? ¿Cómo pudieron hacerle eso? ¿Qué clase de pájaros son ustedes?" – estaba a punto de romperle el cuello.

"¡Chen, no!" – gritó Perla, que se acercaba ayudada por Nico y Pedro – "No tienes que matarlos"

"¿No tengo que matarlos? ¿Pero qué dices? ¡Mira lo que te hicieron! ¡Te lastimaron!" – gritó Chen, que aún estaba furioso.

"Pero estoy viva… eso es lo que importa…" – susurró ella – "Les daremos su merecido, pero sin matarlos"

"Así lo haremos, y creo tener el plan perfecto" – dijo Pedro con una sonrisa diabólica.

* * *

"Espero que hayan aprendido su lección, pervertidos" – les dijo Chen, y le pateo el rostro a Braulio, que se encontraba atado en lo más profundo de una cueva junto con Prue – "Unos días en la oscuridad de este lugar les hará reconsiderar su actitud" - agregó, y retiró las ataduras de los picos de Braulio y Prue.

"¿Nos van a dejar aquí?" – preguntó Prue, llorando – "¡No me pueden hacer esto!"

"Si podemos, y lo haremos" – le dijo Nico - "Pedro y yo vendremos a darle comida y agua cada tres días, así que no se morirán de hambre ni de sed, pero tal vez lo hagan de aburrimiento" - dicho eso salieron de la cueva sin prestar atención a los gritos de Prue y a los insultos de Braulio.

"Bueno, amigos míos, fue un placer haber ayudado, y Perla, gracias por ayudarnos a recuperar el club, aunque lamentemos todo lo que pasaste para conseguirlo" – comentó Pedro – "María se sentirá muy feliz cuando sepa que podremos celebrar su boda con nuestro estilo en el club, ¡será una fiesta inolvidable!"

Cuando terminaron de despedirse, Perla y Chen se habían quedado a solas. Ya se acercaba la noche.

"Te irás a casa, ¿verdad?" – le preguntó Chen con tono preocupado.

"Sí, tengo que descansar" – respondió ella – "Chen… yo…"

"No lo digas, sé que me amas, pero no podemos estar juntos" – dijo, y en su voz se podía notar algo de tristeza.

"Lo sé…" – murmuró ella con una lagrima recorriendo su rostro lastimado – "Gracias por salvarme… nunca nadie había arriesgado su vida por mí… yo… te amo demasiado, Chen"

El macho se ruborizó bastante, y sintió mucha pena por ella, ya que después de esto volvería a estar sola.

"¿Quieres pasar la noche conmigo?" – le preguntó – "Ven conmigo a mi árbol, así puedo cuidarte"

"Pero… ¿y María?" - la idea de pasar la noche con Chen la maravillaba, pero tenía miedo de que María sospechara algo.

"Cuando vea tu estado no te dejará ir de nuestro nido por temor a que te suceda algo, tranquila" – le dijo Chen, animándola – "Además, cuando se entere de todo lo que hiciste por nuestra boda prácticamente te amará más a ti que a mí" – agregó, y Perla rió un poco.

"Si tú lo dices, entonces iré contigo" – aceptó, y luego se tocó el rostro por donde tenía las heridas que Prue le había hecho – "¿Se ve mal?"

"Para nada" – mintió – "Ten cuidado con tu cuello lastimado, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Claro que sí" – respondió Perla, recordando que su cuello estaba bastante mal – "Vayamos caminando, así no me canso tanto"

Y entonces emprendieron una silenciosa caminata hacia el hogar de Chen. Ellos no decían nada, pues ya sabían lo que sentían el uno por el otro, aunque su amor no podía ser posible, sus sentimientos no cambiarían.

* * *

"_Chen… cariño… ¿por qué tardas tanto?" _– pensaba María, casi desesperada por la preocupación.

Su prometido había estado desaparecido casi todo el día. Ni siquiera había dado un aviso de que saldría por un rato.

"_¿Estará en alguna despedida de soltero?"_ – se preguntó – _"¿Estará… con otra chica?"_ – decidió dejar de hacerse esas preguntas que tanto miedo le daban.

"¡María, he vuelto!" – gritó una voz masculina desde afuera.

"¡Sí, Chen, por fin has vuelto, me tenías muy preocupada!" – exclamó ella, y fue a recibir a su novio.

"Sí, yo también te he extrañado bastante" – comentó – "Cariño… ya sé que habíamos quedado que estaríamos juntos toda la noche pero… tenemos una invitada"

"¿Una invitada?" – preguntó ella con tono sospechoso – "¿Y se puede saber quién es la invitada?"

"Tadaaaa…" – murmuró, y señaló a Perla, quien también acababa de ingresar al hueco.

María, al verla, primero quería echarla de su casa por la pequeña discusión que habían tenido el día anterior, pero al ver las heridas de su rostro y su cuello lastimado dejó escapar un chillido de terror.

"¡Perla!" – gritó, y luego la ayudó a acostarse – "¿Pero qué te pasó? ¿Quién te hizo esto?"

"María, tranquila, estoy bien, y Chen ya se ha encargado de los responsables de esto" – contestó Perla – "De hecho quiere que pase algunos días aquí por mi seguridad"

"En realidad era una sola noche, pero creo que tenerte aquí unos días será todo un placer, ¿no es así, María?" – le preguntó Chen con un tono sugerente.

"¡Pero claro que se quedará aquí, ni loca la dejaría estar afuera con los desgraciados que la lastimaron!" – exclamó ella sin prestarle atención a Chen – "Tranquila, Perla, no te pasará nada aquí, ponte cómoda, serás la reina de la casa"

"Eso me hace sentir mejor, gracias" – dijo ella – "Me alegra que volvamos a ser amigas, ¿no te parece genial?"

"Sin duda alguna" – respondió María, sonriendo – "Bueno, vayamos a dormir, es muy tarde, y además necesitas descansar, Perla"

Chen y María se durmieron juntos y Perla decidió quedarse apartada en una esquina para no molestarlos. Cerró los ojos y espero a que el sueño la invadiera, pero nunca llegó. Por un lado estaba aterrorizada por lo que Prue y Braulio le habían hecho y, por el otro lado, sentía que cada día estaba aún más enamorada de Chen. Hoy le había salvado la vida y aunque él no lo sepa, también había salvado su virginidad. En medio de sus pensamientos sintió que algo le tocaba el ala, abrió los ojos y vio que Chen la había tomado. La estaba mirando con una sonrisa.

"Tranquila, estoy aquí para cuidarte" – le susurró – "Ahora duérmete, necesitas recuperar fuerzas"

"Gracias por ser quien eres, Chen" – le dijo ella en respuesta, y juró que nunca más le diría esa frase a alguien más que no sea Chen.

* * *

**Al día siguiente…**

"Vamos, despierta, dormilona" – le decía María mientras la movía con cierta suavidad para no hacerle doler – "Tienes que comer algo, o te morirás"

"Soy la reina…" – murmuró ella, levantándose con algo de esfuerzo – "¿Cómo me veo?"

"Radiantemente bella" – contestó María, acariciándole el rostro, que se veía un poco mejor – "Perdona que te lo pregunte pero… ¿qué fue lo que pasó?"

"Es muy desagradable…" – respondió ella con vergüenza – "Hice un trato con dos aves para que tu boda con Chen sea fantástica, ellos aceptaron, pero había una condición"

"¿Cuál era?"

"Yo… debía tener sexo con ellos" – contestó, y María se quedó en silencio.

"Lo hiciste, ¿verdad?"

"Creo que Chen es un héroe, María, me salvó de esos pervertidos y, de hecho, también salvó mi vida" – contestó, y María no se lo podía creer y, justo en ese instante, había entrado Chen con las frutas listas para ser devoradas.

"¿Por qué no me dijiste lo de Perla?" – le preguntó súbitamente, y Chen tragó saliva.

"¿Le dijiste?" – Chen miró a Perla, y ella asintió con la cabeza – "Pues prepárate, porque hará cinco mil preguntas hasta estar satisfecha"

Chen no mintió, pues las siguientes horas María se pasó preguntándole a él y a Perla cómo fue que todo había pasado.

"Discúlpame que te pregunte tantas cosas de todo lo que esos dos degenerados te hicieron, Perla" – dijo ella para terminar y bastante impactada por las noticias que había recibido – "Por otro lado, quiero decirte que no existe mejor amiga que tú, te quiero" – dijo, y la abrazó en señal de que ahora ambas eran inseparables.

"Gracias" – dijo ella, y correspondió el abrazo – "Mmm… hay lugar para alguien más" – agregó, mirando a Chen, quien también se unió a ellas.

* * *

Perla se quedó en el hogar de sus amigos por la siguiente semana hasta que las heridas de su rostro estaban curadas y su cuello se encontraba como nuevo. Ya tenía fuerzas, y estaba muy feliz. Era hora de volver a casa.

La despedida no fue algo muy digno de recordar, ya que habían pasado tanto tiempo juntos en el mismo nido que ya empezaban a cansarse. Así que simplemente se dijeron adiós, y cada quién por su lado.

* * *

Habían pasado tres días desde que se habían despedido, y Perla ya empezaba a sentirse sola de nuevo. Tenía que ser sincera consigo misma, solo Chen llenaba ese vacío que se encontraba en su corazón.

"_Necesito verlo…" _– pensaba – _"Al menos otra vez antes de la boda…"_

Era bastante tarde, quizás las cuatro de la mañana cuando Perla decidió volar hacia el árbol en el que vivían Chen y María. Con algo de suerte, podría sacar a Chen de la cama sin que María se enterara para poder hablar a solas con él. Pasó cerca del lago, y lo que vio era lo mejor que le podía haber pasado en todos esos días en soledad: estaba Chen en el agua.

"_Que extraño…" _– pensó ella – _"¿Qué hace aquí a esta hora?"_

Él estaba allí, con los ojos cerrados y sentado en la orilla con el agua cubriéndolo hasta el cuello. Esta era su oportunidad de perder su timidez para que Chen se fijara en ella.

"_¿Qué hago?" _– otra vez esas estúpidas preguntas – _"¿Y si intento…?"_

Ver a ese macho tan fuerte y tan gentil la volvía loca.

"_Podría intentarlo… sé que le gusto…" _– se dijo, así que aterrizó detrás de unos arbustos y comenzó a tocar su intimidad con muchas ganas, provocando que su aroma de celo se propague a su alrededor – _"Listo… uf… estoy tan mojada…"_

Salió de su escondite y caminó sigilosamente hasta la orilla. Una vez dentro del agua se acercó con mucho silencio para no alertarlo. Cuando por fin llegó lo suficientemente cerca para tocarlo, sus ojos se abrieron repentinamente. Era evidente que su olfato había percibido el aroma que Perla estaba desprendiendo. Era el aroma de la época de reproducción.

"¿Perla? ¿Qué estás haciendo?" – su voz sonaba nerviosa.

"Espero que no te importe, quería acompañarte" – respondió ella, levantando mucho la cola y acercándose más. Los ojos de Chen recorrieron su cuerpo y ella se rio en voz baja – "Está bien" – le dijo – "No tengas miedo de mirar"

Él también se rió en voz baja.

"Perla… sabes que María y yo…" – sus palabras fueron silenciadas cuando Perla se abalanzó sobre él y lo besó. Ella había venido a aparearse, no a escuchar palabras sobre otra chica. Sintió las alas de Chen sobre sus hombros, pero no estaban tratando de alejarla.

"¿Quieres…?" – le susurró.

"Perla, te lo agradezco. Realmente me siento halagado… pero María… ella es especial para mí, y no quiero hacer algo de lo que me arrepienta" – Perla frunció el ceño ante esa respuesta. La verdad que no esperaba eso.

"¿Por qué no te gusto?" – le preguntó, enojada.

"¿Qué?"

"¿Es porque no soy atractiva?" – él negó con la cabeza.

"No digas eso, Perla, eres muy atractiva. No es eso…"

"¿Entonces qué es, Chen? Sabes lo que siento por ti… pero ni siquiera puedes devolverme un pequeño trozo de esos sentimientos…" – murmuró – "No te estoy pidiendo que dejes a María, lo único que quiero es pasar una noche con un macho tan increíble como tú, Chen" – agregó, y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro – "Dijiste que harías cualquier cosa por mí…"

"Lo sé, Perla… ¿es esto lo que quieres? ¿Y si te arrepientes? No hay vuelta atrás…" – dijo él – "Acepto, pero existen reglas, esto nunca cambiará mi relación con María, ¿entiendes?" – sus palabras dejaron sin aliento a Perla. Estaba muy feliz, había aceptado ser suya por una noche. Asintió con la cabeza ante su pregunta. Se sentía culpable por pedirle esto a su amigo, pero era lo que más quería.

Perla sintió que Chen empezaba a masajear su cuerpo. Ningún macho, a excepción de Braulio, la había tocado nunca, mucho menos con su intimidad tan hambrienta por la época de reproducción. Perla quería su primera vez, era su regalo para ella. Mirando por el agua pudo ver su miembro, acercó su ala para tomarlo y acariciarlo cariñosamente. Pudo ver el placer en los ojos de Chen y sintió que se endurecía en sus alas mientras él la seguía acariciando. Ella gimió suavemente al sentir que una garra del macho jugaba con su abertura mojada, el placer era increíble.

"Gracias, Chen…" – susurró en voz baja, pero él no respondió nada, simplemente se limitó a cerrar los ojos.

Ella pasó sus alas juguetonamente por las plumas de la parte trasera de su cabeza. Él sacó su lengua para lamerle el pecho y el cuello, sin prestarle atención a sus heridas, que casi ni se veían. Ella chilló de placer. Su miembro estaba totalmente erecto, lo que indicaba que hora de que el plan de Perla fuera puesto en marcha. Abrió sus piernas y se sentó sobre su regazo con su miembro esperándola.

"Soy virgen…" – le dijo finalmente, y Chen abrió mucho los ojos.

"No quieres hacer esto…" – él no se sentía cómodo con quitarle la virginidad a alguien que no sea su novia.

"Si quiero… desde pequeña me habían separado de mis padres, nunca tuve ninguna pareja, ningún amigo, nunca he tenido a alguien a quien darle amor y romance. Pero luego te conocí, Chen. Eras tan amable conmigo, no por mi aspecto, sino por quien soy" – dijo ella, preparándose para ser penetrada – "Estoy cansada de estar sola, así que por favor…" – le rogó, con sus lágrimas recorriendo su bello rostro iluminado por la luna. Él la acarició y la besó. Era la primera vez en toda la noche que él le había dado afecto. Ese beso fue el más importante para ella.

"Lamento que hayas pasado por todo eso, Perla, por eso acepté hacer esto contigo, para que nunca más vuelvas a sentirte así"

"Eres un gran amigo… y te amo…" – susurró.

"Adelante, pero con cuidado, o te dolerá, ¿de acuerdo?" – le dijo él.

Perla tragó saliva cuando sintió que el miembro de Chen entraba dentro de ella y se topaba con su himen. Él asintió con la cabeza, mostrando su aprobación. Ella siguió bajando, comenzando a sentir un dolor en su interior. Ella estaba preparada, sabía que seguir metiendo el miembro de Chen en su coño virgen le haría daño, pero lo había estado esperando por demasiado tiempo.

Y entonces, ella se sentó sobre su miembro y dejó escapar un chillido de dolor a la vez que una niebla roja perturbaba el agua a su alrededor. La sangre desapareció rápidamente.

"Me duele…" – murmuró ella, jadeando.

"Tranquila, ya se te pasará" – contestó Chen – "Vamos, empieza"

Ella subió lentamente y bajó rápido.

"Oh…" – fue todo lo que dijo, y volvió a repetir el mismo proceso – "Se siente tan… caliente…"

El dolor había sido reemplazado por el placer, y entonces comenzó a subir y bajar muy rápido mientras gemía muy fuerte. Sintió que su miembro se metía más adentro, haciéndola gritar del gusto.

"Despertarás a todos, no grites" – le dijo Chen, y entonces metió una de sus garras en el coño de su amante por una noche para además de penetrarla, masturbarla. Ella no podía resistir, así que siguió emitiendo chillidos de placer. Quería correrse, sentir un orgasmo por primera vez. Las lágrimas de felicidad salieron de sus ojos cuando Chen había insertado una segunda garra dentro de su coño. Era cierto, él la amaba por esa noche.

"Perdóname por no poder hacerte el amor todas las noches, Perla…" – le susurró – "Estás tan mojada y caliente… eres tan apasionada…"

"Cállate… y penétrame más profundo…" – fue lo que respondió ella.

"Ya voy…" – murmuró Chen, y entonces cada vez que Perla bajaba, él subía. Con ese método su miembro se metió aún más adentro.

"¡Oh, Dios, me voy a correr, me corro!" – chilló ella, y entonces el agua que los rodeaba se puso muy caliente por los fluidos derramados por parte de la hembra – "Ohhh…"

"Te sientes caliente, ¿eh?"

"Sí… mucho…" – contestó ella, y siguió subiendo y bajando.

Estuvieron manteniendo relaciones sexuales por varios minutos más, hasta que Chen habló.

"Perla… ¿puedo…?"

"¿Correrte dentro de mí?" – preguntó ella, y Chen asintió con vergüenza – "Por supuesto que sí… insemíname y hazme toda tuya…"

Y así fue, porque a los treinta segundos eyaculó dentro del coño de Perla y ella chilló en pleno éxtasis.

"¿Quedarás embarazada?" – le preguntó, arrepintiéndose por haberla inseminado.

"Tranquilo, mi querido semental, cerca de aquí hay un ornitólogo, un doctor de aves" – contestó Perla – "Tiene unas cositas que se toman con agua para que las hembras no queden embarazadas luego de ser inseminadas"

"¿Una pastilla, acaso?"

"Exacto, una pastilla, iré a visitar al doctor y me tomaré algunas para que nadie sepa que tuvimos sexo, ¿sí?"

"Excelente idea" – dijo Chen – "Bueno, Perla, lamento que hayas pasado por todo ese terror, no te lo merecías, pero ni una palabra de esto, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Claro"

Se despidieron con un beso, y cuando Chen había desaparecido Perla pasó su ala por su coño pegajoso y repleto de semen para llevársela a su boca, probando el material genético de su semental.

"Que delicia…" – murmuró ella – "Por fin… ¡por fin fui inseminada por un macho igual a mí!"

* * *

**Unos días después**...

Después de su aventura con Chen, Perla había ido a visitar al doctor Tulio, el ornitólogo, para tratar de explicarle la situación. Había sido inseminada y quería evitar el embarazo. Al principio Tulio no la entendió, ya que ella sólo emitía graznidos, pero finalmente terminó adivinando e inmediatamente le administró las pastillas para evitar los huevos. Cabe mencionar que a Tulio no le gustó la idea de darle esas pastillas a Perla, puesto a que ella quería evitar los huevos sabiendo que su especie estaba en peligro de extinción, pero bueno, ella era dueña de su vientre y podía hacer lo que quiera con él.

Por otro lado, al pasar los días, la mitad de la selva cercana a Rio se había enterado de la boda de Chen y María. Nico y Pedro temían de que el club no sea lo suficientemente grande para que todos los invitados, que eran demasiados, pudieran estar cómodamente en el recinto mientras se realizaba la celebración. Obviamente, el noventa y nueve por ciento de esos invitados eran de María.

* * *

"¿Preparada para ir a la boda, señorita?" – le preguntó Eva a Perla, ambas ya estaban arregladas.

"Claro que sí"

"Últimamente te veo muy contenta, ¿qué ocurrió? ¿Te cruzaste con algún macho? ¿Voy a tener que cuidar de tus pollitos, acaso?"

"Sí…" – respondió Perla, ruborizada – "Me crucé con uno, pero tranquila, no tendrás que cuidar a ningún pequeño"

"Ah… la primera relación, es la más importante de todas" – le decía Eva – "Debes asegurarte de tener tu primera vez con un macho al que realmente amas y que realmente sienta lo mismo por ti, caso contrario, es una relación falsa que nunca funcionará"

"Por supuesto" – dijo Perla y, por un momento, se sintió dolida por las palabras de Eva. Tal vez cometió un error al haberse cruzado con Chen, ya que sabía que nunca podría mantener una relación romántica con él – "¿A qué esperamos?"

"¡Rafael, deprisa, llegaremos tarde!" – gritó Eva, y sus hijos salieron corriendo del susto.

Unos instantes después, había aparecido Rafael muy bien arreglado y con una cosa colgada al cuello.

"¿Qué es ese monstruo que tienes en el cuello?" – le preguntó Perla, riéndose por lo mal que le quedaba.

"Es una estúpida corbata" – respondió Rafael – "¿Por qué quieres que lleve esta cosa?" – miró a Eva.

"Porque odio cuando vas con ese estilo de vago que tanto te gusta, esto es una celebración formal, no una fiesta para colaborar con la vagancia, ¿me oíste bien?"

"Sí, querida, fuerte y claro"

"Tranquilo, Rafael, te ves genial" – le dijo Perla, sonriéndole.

"No sé si tomarme eso como un cumplido o como una burla, pero de todas maneras gracias, supongo" – contestó y luego se pusieron en camino.

"¡Oh, esto será tan divertido, tan lindo y tan emocionante!" – decía Eva, y Rafael rogaba porque se calle – "¡No puedo esperar a que Chen y María tengan sus primeras crías, esos pollitos azules se verán tan tiernos!" – agregó, y por un momento Perla sintió celos.

"Ya lo creo" – murmuró, y entonces aparecieron otras aves bien arregladas, que aparentemente también se dirigían a la boda en el club.

"Bueno, al menos ahora caminaremos en compañía de los demás invitados, ¡vengan vamos a la boda!"

* * *

"¡Que viva la feliz pareja!" – gritaron todos cuando Chen y María habían llevado a cabo el beso matrimonial.

Los reflectores apuntaban hacia la pareja, que estaba sobre el escenario.

"¡Oh, qué alegría!" – exclamó Eva, casi llorando – "¡Será tan divertido cuidar a sus pollitos azules cuando se vayan de luna de miel!"

"¿No crees que es algo apresurado pensar en eso?" – le preguntó Perla.

"Sería maravilloso" – respondió María, apareciendo de la nada – "¿Cómo están?"

"Muy felices por ustedes, claro" – respondió Rafael – "Felicidades"

"Perla, solo quiero darte las gracias de nuevo, creo que sin tu intervención mi boda jamás podría haber sido tan maravillosa" – le dijo, y abrazó a su amiga – "Gracias al cielo que Chen estaba allí para salvarte"

"Sí, es todo un héroe para mí" – contestó Perla. Y diablos, Chen realmente era su salvador, y también su amor imposible – "Es un caballero, María, que afortunada eres" – agregó. Pero ella sabía que si no encontraba otro macho, tarde o temprano volvería a tener otra aventura con Chen, que aunque era lo que más quería, tenía que tratar de evitarlo.

No pudieron hablar mucho ya que María era llamada hacia todas partes para hablar con todos los invitados. Chen, por su parte, estaba hablando con Nico y Pedro. Ya que María estaba muy ocupada con sus invitados, Perla rápidamente se acercó para hablar con él.

"Hola…" – le dijo, y Chen se dio media vuelta.

"Eh… ¿cómo estás?" – le preguntó él, y miró a Nico y a Pedro para que se vayan.

"Feliz por ti, claro" – respondió.

"Me alegra" – dijo – "Escucha, Perla… lo del otro día…"

"¿Quieres repetirlo? Podemos ir afuera sin que nadie nos vea, o también está la oficina privada al final de este pasillo" – se apresuró a decir y señaló el pasillo que llevaba a la oficina.

"Solo quería decirte…" – Chen no podía terminar esa frase. Sabía que decirle que no quería repetirlo la lastimaría. No podía decirle "no" a una chica que sufrió de tanta soledad desde su niñez. Había sido separada de su familia, y ella desesperadamente buscaba el amor, aunque eso signifique tener un amor imposible – "Solo quería decirte que esa noche estuviste maravillosa…"

"Oh… vaya, es un comentario bastante lindo, gracias" – respondió ella con voz seductora – "María está muy distraída, si salimos afuera y volvemos en veinte minutos no se dará cuenta, es tiempo suficiente para hacer lo nuestro, ¿quieres?"

"Perla, creo que seguir apareándonos a espaldas de María es algo que puede terminar en un problema…"

"¿Por qué? ¿No te gusta aparearte conmigo?" – preguntó ella.

"No es que no me guste, sino que es algo peligroso, puede haber consecuencias"

"¿Cómo cuáles?"

"Puedes quedar embarazada si te insemino todas las veces que lo hagamos, esas pastillas no funcionarán para siempre, María puede vernos, o alguien más nos puede descubrir, ¿no entiendes que es algo muy riesgoso el seguir teniendo relaciones a escondidas?"

"Chen, lo entiendo, pero… ¿no quieres hacerlo una vez más? ¿Al menos contacto oral? ¿Nada?"

"Escucha, sé que has estado sola por toda tu vida, pero esa no es excusa para andar abusando de mi amabilidad, ¿entiendes?" – Chen lo dijo muy sinceramente – "No lo digo para lastimarte, Perla, pero no podemos seguir haciendo esto, ¿entendido?"

"Entendido…" – murmuró – "Aún somos amigos… ¿verdad?"

"Sí, por supuesto" – respondió él – "Vamos, volvamos a la fiesta, ya deben de estar extrañándonos a ambos"

* * *

"¡Bueno, damas y caballeros!" – exclamó Nico por un micrófono – "¡Hora de terminar las charlas y comenzar la verdadera fiesta!"

"¡Sí, vamos, invitados, destruyamos este lugar moviendo nuestras colas hasta el amanecer!" – gritó Pedro.

El techo se abrió y comenzaron a bajar dos gigantescos parlantes.

"¡Todo el mundo a bailar!" – exclamó el dúo y, antes de que los parlantes comenzaran a emitir la estruendosa música, el suelo comenzó a temblar.

Perla corrió en busca de sus amigos.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Esto es parte de la celebración?" – le preguntó María a Nico.

"¡No!" – respondió, y en ese instante apareció Perla – "¿Están todos bien?"

"Sí… pero, ¿qué pasa?" – quiso saber ella.

"¡El cielo se ve rojo!" – gritó alguien, y todos corrieron afuera para ver el cielo. Era verdad, estaba completamente rojo.

Se quedaron en silencio mientras todos veían el cielo completamente rojo con un toque anaranjado, como el fuego.

Justo cuando Perla iba a hablar, una enorme bola de fuego apareció y pasó volando sobre el club. Cuando aquella misteriosa bola de fuego se estrelló en la selva el ruido fue estruendoso, y todos los invitados quedaron aturdidos.

"¡Vamos a morir, vamos a morir, vamos a morir!" – gritaba una chica, que fue abofeteada por otra.

"¡Cálmate!" – le gritó, y entonces todos miraron hacia donde el misterioso objeto se había estrellado. La selva estaba en llamas.

"¡Mi árbol!" – gritó uno.

"¡Mi familia estaba por allí!" – exclamó otro.

* * *

Perla, María, Chen, Nico, Pedro, Eva y Rafael** (muchos nombres u.u) **se dirigían hacia donde la bola de fuego había caído. Había dejado un sendero de árboles rostizados y destruídos, aves muertas y también otros animales fallecidos. Los llantos de dolor y sufrimiento eran cada vez más fuertes a medida que se acercaban al área del choque.

"¡Espero que esto valga la pena, pues mi boda está arruinada!" – se quejaba María.

"Tranquila, luego haremos otra fiesta, ahora tenemos que ir hacia el lugar donde esa cosa chocó para ayudar a los animales heridos, ¿bien?" – le dijo Chen, y Perla amó cada palabra que había dicho, a pesar de rechazar su oferta de seguir manteniendo relaciones seguía siendo extremadamente amable.

El ambiente era bastante desagradable. Sangre, plantas rostizadas, fuego, árboles convertidos en cenizas, fallecidos, heridos, desaparecidos y no olvidemos mencionar ese horrible olor a carne quemada.

"Amigos míos… necesito parar…" – decía Rafael – "No puedo ver tanta sangre…"

"¿Vas a estar bien?" – le preguntó Pedro.

"Lo estará, me quedaré con él, ahora vayan a ayudar, deprisa" – dijo Eva, y junto a su esposo retrocedieron hasta la parte de la selva que se había salvado de la tragedia.

Cuando habían desaparecido, los que quedaban del grupo batieron sus alas y rápidamente se acercaban al área del impacto.

Unos helicópteros pasaron volando sobre ellos. Debían de ser las personas de las noticias.

"¡Ah, esas personas con las máquinas voladoras seguro nos ayudarán con los animales heridos!" – exclamó María, pero nadie le respondió.

A los diez minutos de vuelo llegaron al área de impacto. Era un cráter gigantesco, pero dentro de aquél cráter no había nada. Ni una roca, ni un objeto, nada, solo el agujero en sí.

"_¿Qué significa esto?" _– se preguntaban, y entonces apareció una camioneta a toda velocidad al mismo tiempo que bajaban unas personas de los helicópteros. De la camioneta bajó Tulio y, de los helicópteros, unos hombres con cámaras y una mujer pelirroja.

El grupo de aves se quedó lejos, simplemente escuchando lo que decían las personas.

"Soy Linda Gunderson transmitiendo desde la zona de impacto, ¿qué nos puede decir acerca de esta catástrofe, doctor?" – le preguntó la mujer a Tulio.

"Bueno, no me considero un experto en astronomía, pero en mi opinión sea lo que sea lo que haya caído del cielo, está suelto y anda por aquí, quizás esté observándonos en este momento"

"¿Está hablando de un extraterrestre?"

"No digo que sea un extraterrestre, estoy dando una hipótesis, nadie sabe que contenía esa bola de fuego, quizás el objeto se desintegró al cruzar todas las capas que protegen nuestro planeta"

"¿Y qué hará ahora, doctor?" – preguntó Linda, y Tulio sacó un gigantesco botiquín de primeros auxilios de su camioneta.

"Hacer lo que mejor hago, salvar vidas de mis emplumados seres queridos, las aves" – respondió, y salió corriendo en busca del primer pájaro herido que encontrara para tratar de salvarlo – "¡Ah, y llamen a algún experto en animales, yo soy de los pájaros!" – dicho esto se perdió en la selva.

"Corten" – dijo la mujer, y las cámaras se apagaron.

* * *

**Al día siguiente…**

Los incendios en la selva se habían apagado. La clínica de Tulio estaba repleta de aves heridas, él y sus colegas trabajaban intensamente para tratar de salvar a todas las que puedan. La mayoría murieron, pues las quemaduras en sus frágiles cuerpos eran muy graves.

Perla había despertado. Se encontraba en su nido. Fue tanto el miedo que pasó la noche anterior que creía que todo lo que había pasado era solamente una pesadilla.

Salió a ver la luz. Era un milagro para ella, pues su árbol y los de sus amigos se encontraban lejos de donde había ocurrido la tragedia. Por otro lado, sabía que la boda de María había sido arruinada, pero aún estaba en pie la propuesta que Chen había hecho: hacer otra fiesta un par de días después para remediarlo todo, aunque, con lo que había pasado, nadie tendría ganas de ir a una fiesta.

Estiró su cuerpo y se sentó en una rama de su árbol a observar cualquier cosa que le llamara la atención. Y entonces, escuchó un ruido detrás de ella.

"¿Hay alguien ahí?" – preguntó, y comenzó a caminar entre las ramas y las densas hojas que dificultaban su visión – "¿Chen? ¿Eres tú?" – pudo divisar un pájaro azul con unas extrañas marcas celestes que, a pesar de que su cuerpo era azul, podían notarse claramente – "Eh… hola, ¿quién eres?" – le preguntó, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Tenía la cabeza baja y no podía ver su rostro – "¿Estás bien?"

"Por favor, no hagas nada que pueda llamar la atención" – dijo, su voz era masculina y seguía sin mirarla a los ojos – "No te molestaré, haz lo tuyo, no notarás mi presencia"

"Emh… claro, no haré nada, pero… ¿me puedes decir tu nombre?"

"Soy Bluxerath, a menudo llamado Blu por mis hermanos"

"Bluxer… ¿cómo dices?"

"Bluxerath" – repitió – "¿Cómo te dicen a ti, ser extraño?"

"¿Ser extraño?" – Perla se ofendió – "¿Cómo que ser extraño?"

"Para mí eres una criatura extraña, ¿desciendes de alguna raza noble o algo así?" – le preguntó, y Perla dejó caer el pico por las tonterías que decía aquél extraño.

"Déjame adivinar, Bluxerto o lo que sea, ¿estás borracho?"

"¿Borracho? ¿Qué es eso?"

"¿Quieres dejar de tomarme como una estúpida, Bluxerto?"

"Bluxerath, extraña"

"¡Lo que sea, me estás fastidiando!" – gritó.

"Te dije que si haces lo tuyo mi presencia no te molestaría" – repitió el extraño.

"¿Cómo no me molestaría tu presencia si dices estupideces cada cinco segundos? ¿Quién eres tú? Y dime un nombre que no sea inventado, por favor"

"Bluxerath" – contestó, y Perla chilló por la frustración – "¿Qué cosa eres?"

"¿Qué cosa soy? ¡Soy una chica, idiota!"

"Una chica, ¿y qué es una chica? ¿Una raza mítica, acaso? ¿Una deidad?"

"Lárgate" – dijo Perla – "¡Lárgate, Bluxerto!"

"Bluxerath" – la corrigió – "Y no puedo irme, perdóname"

"¿Cómo que no puedes irte? ¡Esta es mi casa! ¡Largo o tendré que patearte el trasero!" – rugió Perla, colorada de la furia – "¡Vete de aquí, tonto!"

"¡No puedo, chica!"

"¡No me llamo chica!"

"¿Y cómo te llamas entonces, ser extraño?" – otra vez esas preguntas – "Y tienes la cara roja como una estrella de la periferia norte"

"¿Pero qué estupideces dices?" – preguntó ella, y luego le dijo su nombre – "Soy Perla, zopenco"

"¿Eres una Perla? ¿Qué es una Perla?" – le preguntó.

"Es mi nombre, señor gracioso" – contestó ella, cada vez más enojada.

"Ah, te llamas Perla, por fin nos presentamos como es debido, soy Bluxerath"

"¡Ya lo sé!" – gritó ella.

"¿Lo sabías? Me estabas diciendo Bluxerto"

"Soy una chica, y me decías extraña criatura, como si fuera un monstruo"

"¿Y qué es una chica?"

"Estás bromeando, ¿verdad?"

"No"

"Una chica, femenina, hembra, se siente atraída por los machos, ¿ya te acuerdas?"

"No" – su respuesta la dejó sin palabras – "¿Qué es un macho?"

* * *

Perla metió a ese desconocido en el hueco de su árbol para tratar de descubrir quién era realmente.

"¿Por qué me traes a este lugar? ¿Es sagrado o algo así?" – le preguntó Bluxerath.

"Bueno, es mi casa" – contestó ella con modestia.

"¿Tu casa? Cielos, es muy pequeña" – comentó.

"Es pequeña porque nosotros somos seres pequeños"

"Tal vez parezcas pequeña, pero uno es grande por adentro"

"Supongo que tienes razón, Bluxerath" – Perla le dio la razón.

"Puedes decirme Blu, así no te confundes con Bluxerto"

Estuvieron así por horas. Simplemente charlando.

"Hey, eres un guacamayo azul, igual a mí, ¿verdad?" – le preguntó Perla.

"¿Un guacamayo? ¿Y eso qué es?" – preguntó – "¡Soy un ángel!"

"¿Un ángel? ¿Pero qué dices?"

"Soy Bluxerath, hijo de las estrellas, protector del sol y guardián de la compañía"

"Un momento, ¿fuiste tú el que cayó en esa bola de fuego?"

"Exactamente" – contestó.

"No tienes una idea de cuantos animales y árboles han muerto por tu culpa, ¿no es así?"

"Estoy consciente de eso, chica guacamaya azul, mis más sinceras disculpas" – dijo Bluxerath.

"No te tienes que disculpar conmigo, tienes que hacerlo con los familiares y amigos de los fallecidos, tonto" – contestó ella con severidad – "¿Y qué te trae por aquí?"

"¿Por qué de repente sientes tanto interés por mí, guacamaya azul?" – le preguntó él.

"¿Estás bromeando? Vienes del cielo, eres un ángel hijo de las estrellas, protector del sol y guardián de la compañía, ¿cómo podría no interesarme en ti?" – ella fue sincera.

"Pues hace un rato me llamaste idiota y querías que me largara de tu casa, incluso me arruinaste el maldito día recordándome que soy el responsable de la muerte de muchas de las criaturas que habitan este lugar"

"Eres un idiota, ¿lo sabías?" – le dijo Perla, y Bluxerath frunció el ceño.

"¿Por qué no dejamos de insultarnos? Tal vez podrías explicarme cómo es la vida por aquí"

"Amh… buena pregunta…" – dijo ella, y pensó su respuesta – "La vida es sencilla, naces, creces, tienes relaciones sexuales, y mueres"

"¿Eh? ¿En serio? Que aburrido, tonto y primitivo"

"¿Disculpa?" – Perla se ofendió ante ese comentario.

"Discúlpame, a veces soy muy expresivo, no entendí las reglas de cómo vivir aquí, ¿me las repites?"

"Las reglas son nacer, crecer, tener sexo para procrear y morir" – contestó.

"¿Qué es esa cosa? Lo de nacer, crecer y morir lo conozco" – Perla comenzó a tomar a Bluxerath como un bárbaro sin educación o conocimientos básicos de lo que era la vida aquí en el planeta Tierra - "¿Qué es el sexo?" – ella se ruborizó ante la pregunta.

"Amh… bueno, ¿cómo se reproduce tu pueblo?" – esa pregunta era bastante interesante. Si no sabían lo que era el sexo, ¿cómo se reproducían estos seres extraños?

"No lo hacemos" – esa respuesta la dejó sin palabras – "Todos nacemos de las estrellas y protegemos al sol, que es nuestra deidad, la consideramos una estrella suprema"

"¿Así que eres una estrella del cielo?"

"Soy hijo de las estrellas, no quiere decir que sea una"

"Que respuesta tan interesante" – comentó Perla, sonriendo y divirtiéndose con las respuestas de su nuevo amigo – "Eres muy extraño"

"¿Soy tan extraño para ti?" – preguntó, y ella se rió mientras apoyaba suavemente una de sus alas sobre las de Bluxerath.

"Bueno… hablas raro, y eres muy diferente a todas las aves que conozco, no todos los días puedes hablar con una estrella"

"¡Te dije que no soy una estrella! ¡No vuelvas a decirlo!" – rugió él.

"No era mi intención ofenderte, hijo de las estrellas, ¿me perdonas?"

"No, perdóname a mí, no debí haberte gritado"

* * *

**Esa noche…**

"¡Mira, una estrella fugaz!" – exclamó Perla señalando el cielo – "Eso significa que tenemos que pedir un deseo"

"Ojalá que no caiga aquí" – dijo él.

"¿Por qué no?" – quiso saber Perla – "Si cae aquí podría ser otro ángel, igual a ti, podría conocerlo también, ¿no sería genial?"

"Sí, genial" – respondió Bluxerath, y la expresión de su rostro cambió, como ocultando algo.

"Quiero a alguien que me de amor para siempre, ese es mi deseo" – dijo ella, y tomó suavemente el ala de su ángel mientras le sonreía cálidamente – "Me caíste bien, hijo de las estrellas, tal vez no seas tan idiota como creí que eras"

"Me alegra, y disculpa mi ignorancia, guacamaya, ¿qué es el amor?"

Perla se quedó pensando. Esa también era una buena pregunta.

"El amor es un sentimiento de afecto, está relacionado con el enamoramiento o con la atracción mutua entre dos seres, podemos decir que a veces es un sentimiento de deseo" – esa fue su respuesta, y después agregó – "En el amor hay diversas acciones, caricias, besos, todo lo relacionado con el romance"

"Suena emocionante" – dijo Bluxerath, y luego preguntó – "¿Qué es un beso?"

"Bueno… si quieres puedo mostrártelo, sólo si me lo permites" – ofreció ella, sonriendo.

"Mientras no sea nada peligroso, adelante" – respondió el, y entonces Perla se paró con las puntas de las patas para lograr alcanzar el rostro de Bluxerath, que era una pulgada más alto que ella. Una vez alcanzado el rostro de su amigo, le dio un suave beso.

"¿No sentiste nada?" – le preguntó ella al separarse, estaba bastante ruborizada.

"Si con sentir algo te refieres a que me tocaste con la parte con la que hablas, sí, lo sentí"

"Sí, te acabo de besar pero, ¿no te sentiste feliz? ¿No sentiste mariposas en el estómago? ¿No sentiste placer?"

"¿Debería sentirme feliz porque me hayas tocado?" – preguntó él, y Perla se rió. Definitivamente sería difícil enseñarle todas estas cosas a su amigo el ángel.

"Un beso es…" – murmuró ella, pensando en la respuesta.

"¿Qué es?" – insistió Bluxerath – "¿Dos seres teniendo contacto con las partes orales del cuerpo?"

"Exactamente" – Perla volvió a darle la razón. Sí, tal vez él no era tan idiota como ella pensaba.

"¿Pero qué significa darse un beso?"

"Bueno… un beso es... un saludo" – Perla mintió, pues no quería decirle que un beso era una muestra de amor, pues Bluxerath podía tomárselo como un insulto o cualquier otra cosa que ella jamás entendería, mencionando que también tenía miedo a que a su ángel no le haya gustado su beso.

"¿Un saludo?" – Bluxerath no estaba muy convencido ante esa respuesta – "Que extraña forma de saludarse" – dijo – "Nosotros nos saludamos llevando la pata derecha hacia adelante y haciendo una reverencia" – a continuación le hizo la reverencia a Perla.

"La forma de saludar de tu pueblo es genial" – le dijo ella, y le devolvió aquella reverencia.

* * *

Pasó el rato, y ambos estaban recostados en una rama mirando las estrellas.

"Es mi turno para hacer las preguntas, ¿no crees?" – dijo Perla, y apoyó su ala suavemente en la de Bluxerath – "¿No te molesta que te toque el ala, verdad?"

"No es un insulto, así que no me molesta, ¿cuál es tu pregunta?"

"¿Las estrellas hacen el amor? ¿Cómo es que naces de una estrella?" – Blu se quedó en silencio, como pensando.

"¿Hacer el amor? No sé qué es eso, pero nosotros nacemos al mismo tiempo en el que el ser que nos necesitará nace"

"¿O sea que tenemos la misma edad? ¿Vienes a ser mi ángel?" – una chispa de felicidad iluminó el rostro de Perla.

"Se dice que cuando existe un alma que necesita desesperadamente algo, el hijo de las estrellas guardián de aquél algo se presentará ante el ser necesitado para ayudarlo a progresar en su vida" – contestó él, y miró a Perla, que estaba a su lado – "Tú necesitas a alguien que te acompañe, muchacha, yo seré el que te ayude a encontrar a ese alguien, por eso soy el guardián de la compañía"

"¿Así que eres mi ángel guardián? ¿No te parece romántico?" – le preguntó ella, dejando escapar una risita tonta.

"Para nada, es mi deber el cuidarte y darte la compañía que necesitas. Pero es la primera vez que lo hago, esto es nuevo para mí, utilizas un vocabulario con términos distintos a los míos, hay palabras que no conozco" – dijo Bluxerath, sonriéndole – "Cuando tú naciste yo también lo hice, pues estaba destinado a ser tu ángel guardián y tú estabas destinada a ser mi propietaria"

"¿Soy tu propietaria?" – Perla no se lo podía creer, era dueña de un ángel – "¿Qué significa eso?"

"Que te protegeré hasta el fin, estaré dispuesto a matar a todo aquél que se atreva a tocarte o a perder mi vida protegiéndote, es mi deber, Perla, estamos encadenados juntos hasta encontrar el compañero que te acompañe por el resto de tu vida"

Perla estaba muy emocionada y muy feliz, pues ahora un ángel estaría dándole lo que ella más necesitaba: compañía.

"¿Tienes hermanos?" – fue lo que le preguntó Perla.

"Millones, pues cada uno de mis hermanos es guardián de algo" – contestó el ángel – "Por ejemplo, mi hermano Astaroth, es el guardián de la maldad, y es el ángel para aquellos seres que anhelan la venganza con desesperación"

"Debe ser alguien muy malvado" – opinó Perla – "¿Y no tienes alguna hermana?"

"Sí, mi hermana Ahnibia, guardiana de la fertilidad, es el ángel para los seres femeninos que durante su embarazo estén en peligro. Ella protegerá al ser femenino durante el embarazo y bendecirá a sus crías una vez nacidas, y morirá si falla en su deber"

"¿Morirá? ¿Por qué?"

"Si nosotros fracasamos en nuestro deber, estaríamos deshonrando a nuestros hermanos y también le fallaríamos a nuestra deidad, el sol, y eso solo se puede remediar con una cosa, con nuestra muerte" – la respuesta de Bluxerath le dio miedo a Perla, ya que si fallaba en su deber de encontrarle un compañero, su nuevo amigo moriría.

"Descuida, estoy segura que harás todo lo posible por darme la compañía que necesito" –le dijo Perla, animándolo.

"Gracias, eso espero" – dijo Blu – "Aunque creo que no podré hacer mucho hasta que no me aprenda todas las reglas de este mundo"

"Tranquilo, te iré enseñando poco a poco"

"Gracias, seremos un buen equipo. Ahora, ¿tienes alguna otra pregunta?"

"Sí, una última, pero podría incomodarte un poco" – dijo ella.

"Adelante"

"¿Qué le ves de atractivo a un ser femenino?"

"Mmm… qué pregunta tan… inesperada" – murmuró el ángel, y luego de pensar un poco respondió – "Supongo que tenga buen corazón, que sea responsable y competente en sus misiones, respetuosa con sus superiores, educada, honorable, bonita y sobretodo amable, y que nunca utilice las cualidades de sus amigos para su propio bienestar"

"¿Y nunca te has enamorado de una de tus hermanas? ¿Esa tal Ahnibia es bonita?"

"Ahnibia es muy bella, pero jamás podría enamorarme de una de mis hermanas, es contra las reglas" – contestó Bluxerath.

"Tu pueblo tiene muchas reglas, Blu" – opinó Perla – "¿No puedes romper ninguna?"

"No"

"Y dime, mi ángel, ¿me encuentras atractiva?" – Perla pasó sus alas por su cuerpo de una manera sexi – "¿Si yo también fuera un ángel te morirías por mí?"

"Bueno…" – murmuró, y Perla vio que los ojos de su ángel recorrían su cuerpo – "Eres muy bonita, de eso no cabe ninguna duda" – agregó – "Esto es un poco incómodo… ¿te importaría detenerte? Está prohibido que un guardián se fije en los seres que protege"

"¿Así que tienes prohibido el fijarte en mí?" – dijo con voz romántica – "¿No has pensado en romper esa regla?"

"Suficiente. Detente" – dijo, y las marcas celestes de su cuerpo comenzaron a brillar, lo que para ella era señal de algún estímulo que hacía que se su ángel se ruborice – "No sigas… no lo tengo permitido…"

"Perdón… solo quería saber si soy atractiva para un ángel como tú" – dijo ella, y se sentó a su lado mientras tomaba sus alas – "Sabes… estás haciendo muy bien tu trabajo de hacerme compañía… de hecho, me gustaría que te quedes conmigo esta noche aquí en mi casa, ¿te gustaría dormir conmigo?"

"Mientras no hagas ninguna locura, supongo que estará bien" – su ángel había aceptado dormir con ella – "Mañana tendrás que enseñarme las reglas para vivir aquí como tu ángel, después nos ocuparemos de buscarte un compañero"

"Excelente, ahora ven, acompáñame" – ambos caminaron hacia adentro del hueco. Las marcas celestes de Bluxerath ya habían dejado de brillar – "Acuéstate a mi lado, esta será la primera noche en mucho tiempo en la que no me sentiré sola, pues mi ángel estará al lado, ¿no es así?"

"Por supuesto" – respondió él, y se acostó junto a su protegida. Una vez acomodados la besó.

"¿Qué haces?" – le preguntó Perla al separarse. Estaba muy ruborizada y admiraba el muy bien dotado cuerpo de su ángel con esas extrañas marcas celestes, que eran como dibujos circulares pintados en su pecho, alas y rostro.

"El beso es un saludo, ¿te acuerdas?"

"Ah… claro…" – dijo ella, y le devolvió el beso. Pero el suyo fue más largo – "Ya te saludé… buenas noches Blu, mi ángel…" – le susurró, y se aferró a su protector.

La espera por fin había dado sus frutos. Ahora Perla tenía un ángel protector solo para ella. Ahora tenía un nuevo compañero. Un nuevo amigo.

* * *

**Un capítulo muuuuuuuuuuy largo.**

**Todos los capítulos serán así, no esperen actualizaciones rápidas.**

**Por otro lado, podríamos decir que ya perdí cierto interés por Rio, pero esta idea realmente me gustó, porque es muy original y al mismo tiempo me parece muy divertida.**

**Creo que recuperaré el interés por la saga una vez que haya visto la segunda película.**

**Si te gustó la primera partesita de este cuentito deja un review, pues este si tengo pensado terminarlo, tengo que terminarlo.**

**Me encanta la idea de una Perla solitaria y sufrida en una desesperada búsqueda de amor, compañía y afecto, y también me encanta la llegada de Blu en forma de un ángel (que, para hacerlo más irónico, es un tonto) para hacerle compañía y ayudarla a encontrar el amor. Sinceramente me parece una idea original y, repito, muy divertida.**

**Le pediré a Dark Kazoo que avise por el grupo de Facebook que los miembros se pasen a leer este nuevo intento de volver a escribir grandiosas historias como antes. Kazoo, puedes dejar el link en alguna publicación, ya que no soy muy partidario de dejar comentarios o publicaciones en ese grupo.**

**Gracias por leer, y aunque tarde mucho, prometo que actualizaré.**

**PD: recuerda dejar el review con tu opinión, realmente son muy importantes para mí.**

**¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**


End file.
